


Говорить о неизъяснимом

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), hirasava



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Рид использует слова — лиричные, описательные и полные красоты, он рисует мир надежды коротким росчерком своих губ. Спенсер пользуется словами на всех известных ему языках и при этом вообще ничего не говорит.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди 2 лвл





	Говорить о неизъяснимом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [speak of the indescribable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752232) by [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/pseuds/bittereternity). 



_Если из всех слов, сказанных и написанных, самые печальные: «это могло быть», еще печальнее то, что мы видим каждый день: да, так есть, но не должно быть._

_Френсис Брет Гарт_

В первый раз, когда Морган замечает это, оно настолько незначительно, что почти ускользает от его внимания. 

— Знаешь, можно умереть, если столько читать, — говорит Морган, останавливаясь у стола Рида по дороге из комнаты отдыха. У Рида на коленях раскрыт толстый том, пальцы перебирают страницы с явно не английским текстом.

— Да неужели? — поднимает он глаза. Его губы слегка подрагивают, и Морган автоматически улыбается.

— Да. У меня есть научные доказательства и все такое.

Уголки губ Рида ползут вверх. Он сдерживает улыбку, отчего скулы становятся еще заметнее.

— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит он и возвращается к своей книге.

Морган смотрит на часы и решает, что у него в запасе еще как минимум пять минут до конца перерыва. Он наклоняется вперед.

— И вообще, зачем ты это читаешь?

Рид пожимает плечами.

— Я жду звонка из Калифорнийского университета. Они устраивают курс лекций о профилировании и поведении преступников и обсуждают некоторые из моих работ. Я порой консультирую их.

Морган поднимает брови и очень старательно подавляет в груди чувство, сильно похожее на гордость.

— Почему ты ничего мне не рассказывал? Или хоть кому-то из команды?

Рид снова пожимает плечами и пробегает пальцами по переплету книги.

— Это уже не в первый раз, — говорит он и отмахивается, щелкнув пальцами. — Ничего особенного.

Морган пристально смотрит на него.

— Рид, — говорит он, сильнее сжимая ручку кружки пальцами. — Это невероятно. Почему...

Телефон на столе Рида звонит, и Морган отступает, наблюдая, как Рид загибает кончик страницы, которую читал, а затем закрывает книгу.

— Доктор Рид, — отвечает он, и в его голосе чувствуется властность. Морган тут же задается вопросом, как часто Рид прибегает к таким интонациям. Подняв руку, Морган собирается хлопнуть его по плечу, но Рид поворачивается на стуле и сильнее прижимает трубку к уху.

— Да, я надеялся, что вы уловите эту связь, — говорит он, глухой к происходящему вокруг. Его глаза искрятся свирепостью, которую Морган давно у него не видел.

Он опускает руку, пересекает отдел и садится за свой стол. Бросает на Рида последний взгляд, но тот смотрит вниз, слегка улыбаясь и что-то быстро записывая в лежащем перед ним блокноте.

Морган ставит чашку на стол и возвращается к работе.

***

На часах уже шесть вечера, когда у него появляется возможность снова поговорить с Ридом.

Тот все еще сидит за своим столом — печатает левой рукой, а правой листает журнал.

— Эй, Рид, ты скоро?

— Дай мне две минуты, — бормочет тот. Морган устраивается на краешке стола и смотрит, как Рид печатает бланк консультации, не отрывая глаз от журнала, который читает — к счастью, в этот раз на понятном языке.

— Одних консультаций тебе уже недостаточно?

— Мне нужно было добавить источник в форму, — отвечает Рид, в последний раз нажимая пробел, после чего выключает монитор.

— Не хочешь перекусить? — спрашивает Морган, поднимая сумку и протягивая ее Риду.

— Знаешь, забавно, что ты упомянул о еде, — вместо ответа говорит тот. — Я только что наткнулся на увлекательную статью о пищевой неофобии взрослого человека. В статье говорилось, что этот тип проявления на самом деле имеет генетическую, а не поведенческую основу, что довольно интересно. То есть, ты знаешь, что наследственность более чем на пятьдесят пять процентов связана с этой формой неофобии? Я бы в жизни не подумал, что статистическая значимость будет такой...

Он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух и нажать кнопку лифта, и Морган пользуется этой паузой.

— Давай, Рид, — мягко говорит он, подавляя странное желание обнять его за плечи, — оставь дела в покое и пойдем отведаем бодрящего карри.

Рид, прищурившись, смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— А есть еще и изнуряющее карри?

Морган улыбается, пока Рид, похоже, искренне размышляет над эмоциональным подтекстом карри, и качает головой. Лифт со звоном достигает их этажа.

Гораздо позже, когда он припарковывается у своего дома после ужина и пары кружек — «Морган, ты знаешь, что пиво высшего брожения, как правило, кислее?» — с Ридом, его осеняет: тот ведь так и не сказал, что вообще хочет есть.

***

По иронии судьбы в следующий раз он думает об этом через пару недель, когда Рид стоит перед их субъектом с поднятыми руками и без оружия.

— Что он творит? — шипит ему в ухо Хотч. Не знай он лучше своего босса, решил бы, что тот напуган, потому что между Ридом и винтовкой, больше похожей на пулемет, ничего нет. Морган крепче сжимает пистолет, снимает его с предохранителя и беспомощно направляет за спину Рида. В животе возникает слабая боль, и мозги кипят от осознания того, что он ничего не может сделать, только ждать. Он смутно представляет себе, каково будет двинуть Хотчу в живот, просто чтобы сделать что-то, что можно контролировать.

А потом все кончается.

Хотч и Росси опускают оружие, а Рид идет к полицейскому участку, крепко сжимая плечо Сэвиджа. На его лице выступает мелкий пот, и от сочетания стресса и жары волосы еще больше завиваются вокруг лица. Но потом Рид поднимает голову и смотрит прямо перед собой, и все, что видит Морган, — это его глаза, полные яростного отчаяния и сверкающие на фоне палящего солнца. Рид смотрит прямо на Моргана, и тот опускает глаза, внезапно не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом, который обжигает с ног до головы.

— Я спас его, — высоким голосом говорит Рид.

Морган понимает, что не может не согласиться.

***

В тот вечер он появляется у Рида с китайской едой и бутылкой водки.

— Зачем пришел? — интересуется Рид, открывая дверь ровно настолько, чтобы это было вежливо. У Моргана нет ответа, и он честно в этом признается. Рид приоткрывает дверь еще немного и впускает его.

Морган кладет пакет с едой на стол и смотрит, как Рид роется в нем, достает печенье с предсказаниями и коробку с пельменями.

— О чем, черт возьми, ты думал? — наконец спрашивает он, наблюдая, как пальцы Рида ломают второе печенье.

Тот потерянно смотрит на Моргана, набив полный рот выпечки.

— Тебя могли убить, — Морган пытается подавить желание потрясти Рида за плечи. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Рид неприятно усмехается.

— Конечно, понимаю. Это означает, что я взвесил свои возможности и использовал опыт, чтобы принять обоснованное решение. С той информацией, что у меня была, я чувствовал...

— О, прекрати нести чушь, — почти кричит Морган. Рид не отводит взгляда, но едва заметное напряжение покидает его плечи, и он снова принимается жевать печенье.

— Я спас его, — тихо повторяет он.

Морган проводит рукой по лицу и пытается придумать, чем бы занять руки.

— Ты мог умереть, Спенсер. — Когда он поднимает взгляд, Рид смотрит на него с напряженным и непроницаемым выражением, прищурившись, будто пытается что-то понять. — Ничто этого не стоит.

— Морган... — начинает Рид, и внезапно Морган осознает, куда хочет деть руки. Он двигается так быстро, что Рид замолкает, и запускает руки в его волосы. Морган чувствует, как Рид напрягается, но не отпускает его, а продолжает перебирать спутавшиеся пряди. Затем смотрит Риду в глаза — тот смотрит в ответ то ли растерянно, то ли с желанием. Его губы приоткрыты, щеки пылают, а зрачки расширены...

В момент полной ясности и притока адреналина Морган наклоняется, берет лицо Рида в ладони и целует его.

***

Это очень неловкий поцелуй.

Они стоят, мягко говоря, крайне неудобно. Морган внезапно ощущает, как больно край стола впивается в бок. Рид полулежит на этом столе, он не до конца прожевал свое печенье, а к его губам прилипли крошки. А еще Морган осознает, что в кудрях Рида слишком много колтунов, чтобы его жест казался романтичным.

Рид откашливается и проглатывает печенье.

— То, что ты испытываешь, — прилив эндорфина, — заявляет он, и хотя он старается говорить беспристрастно, голос едва заметно дрожит. — Когда гормон иссякнет, чувство эйфории отступит, и ты полностью ощутишь последствия действия, которое предпримешь во время упомянутого прилива. Проверка на реальность, скажем так.

— Рид, — снова говорит Морган и для большей убедительности слегка его встряхивает. — Дело не в этом.

Рид прикусывает губу и смотрит на него. Проводит пальцами по волосам и морщится. Откусывает половину пельменя.

— Морган, это... — начинает он снова, но на этот раз Морган готов, и ему хватает той доли секунды, на которую медлит Рид.

— Я не собираюсь ждать в стороне, когда ты в следующий раз решишь поиграть в героя, — твердо произносит Морган. Рид не отвечает, и Морган спрашивает себя, не слишком ли далеко он зашел...

На этот раз Рид наклоняется и сам целует его. Морган улыбается ему в губы, чувствуя, как Рид его обнимает и слегка отклоняет назад от кухонной столешницы.

Этот поцелуй гораздо приятнее. Губы Рида мягкие и кисло-сладкие, от него пахнет кофе и дешевой едой, но он крепко прижимается к Моргану, а когда касается носом, Морган скорее чувствует, чем видит — Рид улыбается.

***

Телефон звонит, когда они летят домой после очередного относительно «легкого» дела. Рид смотрит в окно, когда его телефон вибрирует в кармане. Он достает его, и Морган видит, как он оглядывается в тщетных поисках уединения. Похоже, звук телефонного звонка привлекает внимание всех команды. Морган собирается отодвинуться, чтобы дать Риду возможность пройти, но тот остается на месте.

— Это Беннингтон, — объявляет он достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали, и отвечает на звонок.

Следующие несколько минут напряженные, тихие, и, кажется, вся команда полна решимости сделать вид, что они чем-то заняты. В другой ситуации Моргана это бы даже повеселило.

Спустя несколько минут Рид отключает телефон и снова смотрит в окно. Его пальцы лежат на коленях, устрашающе неподвижно, и крепко сжимают ткань брюк.

Моргану не нужно оглядываться — и так понятно, что все поглядывают на Рида, хотя никто не говорит ни слова. Поэтому единственное, что можно сделать в данных обстоятельствах, — придвинуть ногу ближе к Риду, пока их ступни не соприкоснутся. Он не шевелится, но изо всех сил старается, чтобы Рид почувствовал его ненавязчивое присутствие. Рид не оглядывается и не показывает, что замечает его жест, но через сорок пять минут полета расслабляет пальцы и начинает ими двигать.

Морган пристально смотрит на них, наблюдая, как они рисуют контуры и границы, выписывают сложные логические уравнения и выводят в воздухе шедевры. Он засыпает с чувством удовлетворения и улыбкой на лице.

***

_Удивление_ — не совсем подходящее слово, чтобы описать чувства Моргана при взгляде на Рида, стоящего на его пороге этой же ночью.

— У меня есть шоколадное печенье, — предлагает Рид через интерком.

Они смотрят полфильма студии «Lifetime» о реабилитации женщины после домашнего насилия, прежде чем Рид резко тянется к пульту и нажимает паузу.

— Формально я не опекун, — неожиданно говорит он. Морган хмурится. — Проводилось много исследований и написано много работ, как с социологической, так и с психологической точек зрения, где говорится о влиянии длительного заболевания на опекуна. Но я не был опекуном во взрослом возрасте, и иногда я неохотно делаю выводы из статистики о взрослых опекунах, потому что не чувствую...

— Рид, — мягко перебивает его Морган, — как она там?

Рид громко выдыхает. Теребит кнопки на пульте.

— Она в порядке, — наконец произносит он. — Просто очень много спрашивала обо мне сегодня.

Он поворачивается и грустно улыбается Моргану, и тому вдруг становится немного труднее дышать.

— Послушай меня, — он наклоняется вперед и выделяет каждое слово, потому что это важно, очень важно, чтобы Рид понял его. — Ты сын, каким мы все — в частности, я — всегда будем стремиться стать. Не думай о себе плохо, потому что ты лучше самого лучшего сына.

Рид снова смеется, самоуничижительно и пусто.

— Морган, для нее это не имеет значения, — вздыхает он, и, несмотря на всю свою молодость, выглядит трагически постаревшим. Рид снова нажимает кнопку воспроизведения на пульте и отводит взгляд от Моргана.

Руки Рида, чуть подрагивая, покоятся на коленях, и Морган тянется, чтобы 

Руки Рида дергаются на коленях, и Морган тянется к нему, чтобы опустить на одну свою ладонь. И пытается подавить чувство обиды, когда Рид инстинктивно отдергивает руку и прячет ее в свитер.

***

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — бормочет Морган, водя пальцем по спине Рида.

Тот лежит, уткнувшись ему в колени, но после этих слов поднимает на Моргана взгляд.

— Зачем?

Морган пожимает плечами.

— Просто так.

— Ты и так все обо мне знаешь. Из досье ФБР.

Морган улыбается, убирает руку со спины Рида и позволяет ему сесть.

— Нет, я имею в виду что-то личное. Такое, о чем мало кто знает.

Рид хмурится.

— Зачем тебе это знать?

Взгляд Моргана становится серьезнее. 

— Потому, что я хочу узнать о тебе побольше. Я все время говорю о себе; ты в курсе моего любимого цвета, любимой группы, я даже рассказал тебе о своей первой влюбленности в средней школе. А вот ты в ответ описываешь мне символику желтого цвета.

Рид прищуривается, словно раскладывает переменные сложного алгоритма.

— Я не понимаю, какой смысл в подобных рассказах. Если я скажу, что мой любимый цвет — фиолетовый, что это даст?

— Твой любимый цвет — фиолетовый?

Рид резко замолкает, словно вопрос ставит его в тупик.

— Вообще-то нет, — говорит он наконец. — Не думаю, что я когда-либо испытывал привязанность к какой-то определенной части цветового круга.

Морган качает головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения постоянной неуверенности, которая сопровождает разговор с кем-то намного умнее его самого.

— Ну же, Рид, дай мне хоть что-нибудь.

Рид несколько мгновений смотрит в пространство, а потом снова поворачивается к Моргану, словно что-то понял.

— Мне очень, очень нравятся помидоры черри.

Морган откидывается на спинку дивана и пытается не слишком поддаваться удовлетворению, растекающемуся по его венам.

— Видишь? Этого я не знал.

***

— Я знаю, через что ты проходишь, Гарольд, — голос Рида совершенно спокоен и сдержан, но Моргану хочется выдернуть свой наушник, ворваться в здание — и плевать на заложников.

Их последний субъект — мужчина средних лет, который убивал смертельно больных детей, живущих в местном хосписе. Гарсия сообщила, что стрессом для Гарольда стала смерть его смертельно больной матери за два месяца до этого. Он бросил работу и пустил все свои сбережения на заботу о матери, а когда та все-таки умерла, устроил вендетту людям, которые определяли своих немощных родителей в хосписы.

— Моя мать тоже очень больна, — продолжает Рид в ответ на молчание Гарольда. Эти слова заставляют субъекта поднять глаза, и дуло пистолета, почти прижатого к виску одного из заложников, колеблется.

— Моя мать — параноидальная шизофреничка, — снова говорит Рид, воодушевленный реакцией Гарольда. Краем глаза Морган видит группу захвата, расположенную по всему зданию. Хотч стоит рядом и вдавливает наушник глубже, словно это поможет ему лучше слышать.

— Он молодец, — Морган чувствует, что должен это сказать, поскольку Хотч слишком сильно хмурится, и виной этому далеко не солнце.

— В том-то и проблема, — почти рычит Хотч вполголоса. — Он слишком хорош в этом.

Морган открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут они слышат голос Гарольда на другом конце провода.

— Ты заботишься о ней? — голос прерывается, и на долю секунды повисает пауза, прежде чем Рид отвечает.

— Я заботился о ней всю свою жизнь, — твердо и серьезно говорит он, и сердце Моргана слегка ускоряет свой бег из-за абсолютной уверенности в правдивости этих слов.

Гарольд всхлипывает:

— Ты всегда будешь заботиться о ней?

— Я всегда буду заботиться о ней, Гарольд, — тихо отвечает Рид. Голос его так незаметно подрагивает, что никто этого не слышит. Что бы ни увидел Гарольд на лице Рида, это его утешает, потому что дальше Морган слышит в наушнике глухой удар брошенного пистолета и голос Рида, разрешающий им войти.

Он ощущает тошнотворное дежавю, когда Рид наконец появляется и крепко сжимает плечо Гарольда, удерживая его на месте. В ответ на одобрительный кивок Хотча Рид пожимает плечами и не останавливается, пока не передает Гарольда полиции. Он оглядывается, и его лицо искажено едва сдерживаемым гневом, а взгляд пуст. Когда Рид замечает, что Морган за ним наблюдает, он смотрит в ответ — до тех пор, пока Морган не отводит взгляд.

***

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется заговорить, — произносит Морган в машине, когда они возвращаются из аэропорта. Прошло несколько часов, а Рид до сих пор только и делает, что холодно отмахивается от любого, кто пытается завести с ним разговор.

— Морган... — устало начинает Рид, но его обрывают.

— Ты должен что-то чувствовать, Рид, — голос Моргана звучит одновременно серьезно и раздраженно. — Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — выпаливает Рид. — Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что это дело повлияло на меня? Что я снова отождествил себя с субъектом, ведь кристально ясно, что я совершенно не способен отделить свою личную жизнь от работы? Что я должен сказать из того, что ты не вычислил сам, составив профиль?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал то, что хочешь сказать, Рид. — Морган ударяет рукой по рулю и решает затормозить у обочины, чтобы избежать искушения врезаться в дерево. — Почему бы тебе хоть раз не сказать, что у тебя на уме?

— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, Морган, — в голосе Рида слышится разочарование, и он снова и снова трет глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. — Почему мои слова настолько важны для тебя?

— Неужели так трудно поверить, что я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь и как у тебя дела? — кричит Морган в ответ. — Так трудно поверить, что ты что-то значишь, что ты значишь все?..

Рид прерывает его резким, глухим смехом.

— Не путай свою жалость ко мне с чем-то другим, Морган. Рассказывать тебе, что я чувствую, о чем ежесекундно думаю каждый день, не стоит, разве ты не понимаешь?

Морган на мгновение замирает, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию Рида рядом.

— Что того не стоит, Рид? — наконец спрашивает он. — Я не достоин слышать о твоей жизни?

Рид тяжело опускается на сиденье.

— Морган, не начинай, — устало говорит он.

Морган закрывает глаза. В груди у него что-то давит, будто где-то рядом рухнула стена и его приложило самым тяжелым кирпичом. Ему трудно дышать, словно после удара в живот, и ему нужно, чтобы кто-то подсоединил его к носовой канюле для доступа кислорода. У него першит в горле.

— Почему я не достоин твоей жизни, Рид? — тихо спрашивает он, почувствовав, что снова может говорить. Ему неприятно видеть, как Рид вздрагивает.

— Морган, — голос Рида полон мольбы и отчаяния. — Я больше не могу это выносить.

Морган смотрит прямо перед собой не мигая и молчит, пока глаза не становятся настолько сухими и горящими, что он почти уверен — в них совсем нет влаги.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? — Вопрос кажется важным.

— Нет, — в голосе Рида слышится боль, и Морган думает — это самое худшее; он сколько всего взвалил Риду на плечи, и теперь ни один из них не может избежать ужасной правды своих собственных слов. — Ты должен понять, Морган, — говорит он. — Я не могу.

Он не двигается, пока не слышит, как за спиной Рида хлопает дверца машины. Последовавшая за этим тишина — самый ужасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал.

***

На следующий день глаза Рида немного красные, но на лице не видно напряжения — он улыбается всем, кто его приветствует. Он вообще не разговаривает с Морганом, ограничившись небрежным приветствием и несколькими вопросами о прошлых делах. Без особого выбора Морган просто наблюдает за ним: во время семинаров и инструктажа по делу, наблюдает, как он жестикулирует и ткет своими пальцами паутину мира; наблюдает за ним со смесью обожания и удивления и каждый раз опускает глаза, когда видит, что Рид смотрит на него в ответ.

Рид использует слова — лиричные, описательные и полные красоты, он рисует мир надежды коротким росчерком своих губ. Спенсер пользуется словами на всех известных ему языках и при этом вообще ничего не говорит.

И Морган отвечает тем же: откидывается на спинку кресла и сжимает руки, чтобы побороть порыв потянуться и заправить волосы Рида за уши. Вечерами он ест безумное количество помидоров черри, смотрит дурацкие фильмы и борется с желанием набрать номер у себя на быстром наборе. Он сидит в стороне, незаметный в хаосе, окружающем Спенсера. И наблюдает, как глаза Рида грустнеют в конце трудных дел, наблюдает, как он оживает в редкие моменты счастья.

Он лопает помидоры черри, пьет подслащенный кофе и молча любит Спенсера.

***

— Рик, просто опусти оружие, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, — осторожно говорит Морган, направляя свой пистолет прямо на субъекта. Шаги эхом разлетаются по складу. Краем глаза он видит Хотча, Росси и Рида: те внимательно смотрят на Рика, ожидая какой-либо реакции. Они все знают профиль; Рик давно перешел на другую сторону и, вполне вероятно, считает, что лучше всего для него умереть под пулей полецейского.

— Рик, опусти пистолет, — повторяет Морган. Глаза Рика безумны, он переводит взгляд с Моргана на Хотча и обратно. Морган смотрит прямо на Рика, выпрямляется и молча приказывает ему слушать.

Получается. Рик почти опускает пистолет, и Морган чувствует, что Росси рядом с ним начинает расслабляться, но что-то не так. В глазах Рика нет досады, нет признаков готовности сдаться, и только когда Рик смотрит прямо на Моргана, тот видит всю степень отчаяния в его чертах. И вдруг все понимает.

Не успев выкрикнуть предупреждение, Морган видит, как Рик направляет пистолет прямо на него и стреляет, воспользовавшись секундной задержкой в реакции всех присутствующих.

Морган видит, как пуля, словно в какой-то ужасной сцене из фильма, приближается к нему, и последняя его мысль: Рид точно сможет рассчитать скорость, с которой пуля войдет в его тело. Он пытается отклониться в сторону, но ноги, кажется, живут собственной жизнью, и Морган закрывает глаза, чтобы отчаяние Рика не стало последним, что он видит. Он закрывает глаза и...

Чувствует, как кто-то выбивает из него дух, а затем откуда-то сзади раздается невероятно громкий взрыв. Морган группируется, ожидая начала слепящей боли, но ничего не происходит. Он открывает глаза, и все совсем не так, он не истекает кровью, не умирает и вообще не испытывает боли. Единственное, что он чувствует — это мертвый груз, придавивший его, и что-то в горле не дает дышать. Морган моргает и снова пытается оглядеться, но ему мешают чьи-то волосы, закрывшие лицо: они лезут в нос и глаза и вызывают першение в горле. Он тянется свободной рукой убрать их с лица, но палец застревает в кудрях. Морган пытается отодвинуть волосы, но они повсюду, вьются с двух сторон, влажные от пота, путаются и сбиваются вокруг пальцев, когда он пытается их освободить.

«О, знакомое ощущение».

Его охватывает паника, он пытается подняться и в итоге оказывается, что сверху на нем Рида. У того кровь на локте, они запутались в ногах, но Рид такой живой, улыбается и прячет голову у Моргана на плече, скармливая ему еще больше волос.

Морган нисколько не возражает.

***

— Кажется, я повторяюсь, — полушепотом говорит Морган в самолете на обратном пути, — но тебя могли убить.

Губы Рида дрогнули.

— Я отделался обычной ссадиной.

Воцаряется молчание, а потом Рид прочищает горло и проводит пальцем по руке Моргана, а у того перехватывает дыхание. В самолете тихо, сейчас, на их удачу, один из тех редких моментов, когда свет приглушен и все слишком устали и спят.

— Я когда-нибудь буду достоин тебя? — шепчет Морган на ухо Риду, и у него сжимается сердце от того, как прерывается дыхание Рида. — Просто, — торопливо продолжает он, — я хочу быть рядом. Это все, о чем я прошу. Я хочу знать обо всем, что случается с тобой: важном и не очень; о хороших и плохих днях, вообще о любых днях. И вовсе не потому, что жалею тебя, просто тогда я буду искренне счастлив, я почту за честь узнать, какой ты. Это все, чего я хочу.

У Рида снова перехватывает дыхание, а глаза слишком блестят, чтобы списать это на блики от освещения. Он тянется и обхватывает лицо Моргана ладонями; он так близко, что можно сосчитать каждую веснушку и увидеть набежавшие слезы на нижних ресницах.

— Ты достоин гораздо большего, Морган, — горячо шепчет Рид. — Ты достоин гораздо большего, чем я.

Морган подается вперед и накрывает руками ладони Рида.

— Ты не можешь решать за меня, Рид, — шепчет Морган и касается его губ своими. — Я уже сделал свой выбор. Сам.

Он чувствует, как Рид расслабляется; чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке, а ладони крепче обхватывают лицо.

— _Дерек_ , — произносит Спенсер и одним этим словом передает ценность всей жизни.


End file.
